Call Me When You're Sober
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: She recoiled from his touch, and shook her head. “No…” she whispered.


There is a reason why I wrote this… and not because I was bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Evanescence's new song Call Me When You're Sober

Summary: She recoiled from his touch, and shook her head. "No…" she whispered. OneShot

Rating: T (For Safety)

Genre: Drama

Pairings: None… or One-sided Rob/Star

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: Important message at the bottom for Four Seasons… If you read that story… then… you must read that message.

**Call Me When You're Sober**

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

"Robin?" Starfire asked as he walked into the hallway. He ignored her. "Robin," she said a little louder. He waked passed her, ignoring her, looking down at his papers. He was behind her now and she turned around facing him. "Robin!" she shrieked. He dropped his papers and turned around and looked at her.

"I must talk with you friend."

"Not right now Star, I'm busy." Robin started to pick up the papers.

"But I must talk with you!"

He had one more paper left but he stood up and looked at her. "Not right now!" he yelled.

"It is important though!"

"I'm busy! Later!"

"No!"

"Starfire! I'm busy! Slade's out there right now! I don't give a damn about what you have to say! I have to save the city!"

Starfire didn't say anything back.

He shook his head and turned back to the last paper on the ground picking it up, oblivious to Starfire.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_Should I let you fall? _

A Tear slipped down her face.

_Lose it all?_

"DO NOT TURN AWAY FROM ME!" Starfire demanded.

_So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

He turned around to look at her his eyes wide.

"Do not shut yourself off from the world! Do not shut yourself away from your friends! Do not shut yourself away from me! Do not keep doing this to yourself!"

"And you care why?"

"Because I am your best friend! And it is what best friends do!"

"Who says you were my best friend?"

She stared at him, a loss for words, her eyes wide. "I… I am not… your best friend?"

"Of course not! How could I be best friends with someone like you?"

She shut her eyes more tears spilling from them.

Robin saw this and his eyes softened stepping towards her a bit. "No… Star, I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean it that way…"

He reached out his hand to touch her.

She recoiled from his touch, and shook her head. "No…" she whispered.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

"No…" she whispered again.

"Starfire…" he said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"No."

"I said I'm sorry."

"NO!"

Robin brought his hand back down to his side. "What?"

"I am tired of you."

"What? Why?"

"You and your ways!"

"My ways?"

"You will hurt me! Push me away! Then I will be hurt! And then you will realize your error! And you will comfort me! And I will forgive you! And I am tired of it!" Starfire screamed.

_Couldn't take the blame._

Robin stood there, fists tightening.

_Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

"St… Starfire… I… I just… It's just… I… I…"

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

"I would get hurt… you would never help us… you would only make things worse… and… and I am sick of it. You push me away… I am sick of it. I am sick of you! You are too obsessed!"

_How could I have burned paradise?_

"And I will not tolerate it anymore!"

_How could I - you were never mine._

"I give up. I will not help anymore… you may be shut off in the world… and never see daylight… but I will not be hurt by your desire anymore… I will not!"

"Star…" He stepped closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No," she said, stepping back away from him. "No more."

With that, Starfire walked away from him. Before she left she said, "Do not ever talk to me again if you are hurt. You will not cry to me, anymore. No more." Then she whispered three words… that cut through Robin's heart.

"I hate you."

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind_

"St… Starfire…" Robin croaked watching her walk away.

**End**

Ok important message for Four Seasons:

I DO NOT like that story at all. I hate it… don't ask why… I found it too be cheesy… too cheesy. So… I have a poll… well not really but… a thing that I really want to know.

Should I…

…stop the story, write another chapter giving summaries of the rest of the chapters… ending it there?

Or

…continue with it the story, and take forever to update?

I really need answers for this because if I don't get enough saying 'B' then I will do 'A' or maybe even just delete it so please… answer… if you read Four Seasons.

No Flames! (For this story or whatever)

P.S. On this story… the sober part goes with Robin like because you know how sober means like drunk or something well, and people are usually addicted to things like that… well… Robin's addicted to work!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
